


The Age of Dongmin

by sanhascroissant



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Age of Adaline AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bin as Ellis, Eunwoo as Adaline, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Immortals, Its a lot, M/M, MJ as Flemming, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhascroissant/pseuds/sanhascroissant
Summary: One summer’s night in 1937, Lee Dongmin was driving north to his parent’s beach cottage when something highly unusual occurred, something almost magical.Snow fell in Sonoma County, California.





	1. Chapter 1

It was New Years, and Moon Bin was not only tired, but he was bored. He sat at a table, a girl whispering in his ear (as though that would make him less bored. In fact, it just made him uncomfortable.)

His eyes wandered around the room, light bouncing off the walls to create an elegant feel without draining the energy of the party. Bin wasn’t really sure why he was here – all he knew was that Rocky had been invited to a fancy new year’s party, held in a fancy hotel and he’d invited Bin, and then Rocky hadn’t been able to get a ride down into the city, so here Bin was, all alone and doing his best not to be bitter.

Bin awkwardly extricated his arm from the girl’s grip, standing up as her lips, painted bright red, turned downwards. He muttered a halfhearted apology and went to get a drink. He leaned against the wall, awkwardly sipping champagne, surveying the room over the rim of his glass.

His eyes met a man across the room, and Bin barely managed to stop himself from choking on his drink. He was ethereally beautiful, and he looked to be around Bin’s age. He was sitting at a table with a man much older than him, who seemed to be in his fifties or even sixties. He was smiling softly, looking back over to the man as he spoke, leaving Bin reeling. He blinked and sat down at the closest table, continuing to drink his champagne, eyes still on the man over at his table.

As he watched, a girl approached the table, clearly trying to hit him up. The older man who was with him appeared to laugh, cracking some kind of joke with a laugh. The girl appeared a bit confused, but the gorgeous boy just shrugged and smiled along with his friend.  She left only a few minutes after that.

Bin was having a mild crisis. This boy was gorgeous in an inescapable kind of way, and Bin knew that if he didn’t find a way to ask him out he would regret it forever. It was a gut feeling, Bin convinced himself, although it really could have been a combination of many things – the alcohol, the soft light, or maybe even the disgusting amount of chocolate that Bin had ingested earlier that night.

In any case, Bin determined that he was going to ask this man out, no matter what. He sat alone at the table and stewed as the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight. Ten minutes before the end of the year, the man’s friend got up and walked to the piano and began to play. The man was alone.

Bin really knew he should take this chance, but he still found it far too intimidating. He watched helplessly as the time ticked closer and closer to midnight. He sighed, looking down at the table.

When he looked up again, the man had gone to whisper into the pianist’s ear, who just nodded and kept playing. And then the man walked _straight towards Bin_.

Bin wasn’t proud of it, but he kind of panicked and froze. So when the boy approached, Bin sat perfectly still, employing all the techniques one would if faced by a wild grizzly bear. Don’t back down, but don’t move, either. Don’t make eye contact. Make sure that if it attacks, play dead and wait for the danger to pass.

The boy walked right by Bin, his coat jacket brushing the table as he passed. Bin blinked, realizing that the man he was going to ask on a date was leaving, which was really _not good_ if he wanted to ask him on a date.

So Bin had two options. Option one, let the man leave and hate himself forever for having no spine. Option two, chase the man down, potentially making it weird, and ask him out on a date.

People began counting down, voices bright and inebriated and young. In a moment of true bravery, Bin jumped up from the table. He knocked his glass over in the process, the slender stem falling over and nearly snapping on impact. The golden liquid inside spilled out to stain the pristine tablecloth an (admittedly not unpleasant) shade of yellow. Bin did not even stop, very nearly running from the room in an attempt to catch the man before he left.

He turned into the hallway, shoes silent against the hotel’s carpeting as he ran towards the elevators. The door was closing and, desperate, Bin threw himself forward and shoved his hand in the remaining space. The doors didn’t hesitate. They closed on his hand and Bin winced.

“Ow,” he murmured, mildly upset. Though painful, it did have the desired effect, and the doors opened again with a soft ding, revealing the man from the party who looked both amused and a little bit unnerved by Bin’s entrance.

“You know, you could have just waited for the next elevator,” He said, that same gentle smile Bin had seen earlier still in place.

“Yeah, I could’ve,” Bin admitted. “But then I would have sacrificed 27 floors with you.”

The man looked mildly surprised (honestly, Bin was a bit surprised too – when had he become so forward?) but he took it extremely well, his gentle smile back in no time.

“Well,” He said. “It was a risky move, regardless.” Silence fell for a moment.

“I’m Moon Bin,” Bin said. “I’d offer my hand to shake, but it still kind of hurts, so I hope you don’t mind.” The man beside him let out a small laugh.

“Ah, I’m Eunwoo,” He said. Eunwoo, Eunwoo, _Eunwoo_. By itself the name wasn’t really spectacular, but on him it was gorgeous. Bin smiled a little.

“Eunwoo? Like from the poem?” Eunwoo looked intrigued, but also a little at a loss. He looked at Bin out of the corner of his eye. Barely turning, Bin grinned and said, “No? It goes like this: A white guest from the sky. It is falling down shyly as the wind makes a reserved joke. It softly shakes, but it is made up of its whiteness. The warm and inviting guest approaches. I want to imprint on my heart. I want to draw my heart upon it, so that I may remain as white as the snow in your heart. I am cold, but Eunwoo kisses warmth into my lips and my heart thaws.”

Eunwoo smiled, shaking his head. “And who wrote that?” He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Oh, one of the romantics I suppose,” Bin said airily, waving the question off.

“Oh, come on, you know the answer,” Eunwoo pushed.

“Maybe I do,” Bin said. He did. “But maybe I don’t want to come off as a know-it-all.” Eunwoo surveyed him and the doors of the elevator opened. Eunwoo sighed, his smile still in place.

“What a shame,” He said, wistful. “I adore know-it-alls.” And with that he walked out of the elevator, leaving Moon Bin gaping behind him. A moment later he regained his bearings and was scrambling after Eunwoo, a mess of limbs.

Eunwoo had received a dark green overcoat and was pulling it on, and Bin tried not to gape because it was absolutely stunning on him. Then again, someone like Eunwoo could probably wear a trash bag and Bin would still consider it high fashion.

As Bin stumbled up behind him, Eunwoo raised a hand, calling for a taxi. Eunwoo smiled at Bin, turning just slightly towards him.

“You know you should really head back soon. You wouldn’t want to upset your girlfriend.” Bin frowned, bewildered.

“What? I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Eunwoo just looked at him skeptically, one eyebrow raised. Light shifted across his face in a mesmerizing pattern that came from the headlights of the cars passing on the busy road beside them. He was silent and then –

“That’s ridiculous,” He said, exhaling. His breath crystallized in the cold winter night, hanging there for a moment before dissolving. “Who was the girl whispering in your ear, then?”

Bin felt a shiver go down his spine that had nothing whatsoever to do with the cold. Eunwoo had noticed that girl, seen Bin with that girl and taken note of it. This definitely meant something.

“Oh my god, no. She was the worst, honestly,” Bin blabbered, kind of relieved to vent. “She kept whispering in my ear like one of those weird ASMR videos on YouTube, and honestly I’ve never wanted to die more. Why do you think I left?” As Bin spoke a taxi pulled up, and Eunwoo laughed. He pulled open the door and he began to slide inside. He paused, a hand on top on the taxi.

“I still find it hard to believe that you’re single,” Eunwoo said, his smile a little wider than before. He retracted his hand and pulled the door closed. The taxi began to drive away, and Bin became desperate. At the last moment, he grabbed ahold of the taxi’s open window and it jolted to a stop. For the second time in 10 minutes, Eunwoo jumped in surprise.

His look of shock melted to an amused grin. “There you go again, sticking your hand in places it doesn’t belong,” He breathed. Bin smiled nervously back.

“Eunwoo, don’t think that you can leave without a proper goodbye. How do we get in touch?” Eunwoo looked at him, a sadness in his eyes that Bin hadn’t expected.

“Good night, Moon Bin,” He said, his voice dripping with bittersweet melancholy. He smiled at Bin and rolled the window up, the taxi pulling off into the night.

Bin stepped back from the curb and sighed, defeated. He watched the taxi disappear into traffic, taking Eunwoo with it. There was nothing else to do but return to the party, down another glass of far too expensive champagne, and pretend as though he wasn't feeling a loss that went far deeper than it should have.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Bin waking up late and alone. Bored, he got ready, eating breakfast all by his lonesome before venturing out onto the bustling city streets, bag slung over his shoulder. As he walked down the road the balmy wind blew in his face, reminding Bin that spring was nearly over, and summer would blow away the fog that was still lingering over the streets of San Francisco.

He breathed deeply, smiling at passerby as he made his way down the streets, no real destination in mind.

Soon Bin found himself instead outside of a large public library. Bin had never been inside – the stone pillars and sweeping stone steps had been an intimidating and mildly traumatic sight for him when he was still a student. Now though, as he was free of academia, he may venture inside. Maybe he’d find a good book and he’d be able to take it home and read it in the soft sunlight of his own apartment’s bay window, rather than struggling to go out and do something in the city, as he currently was.

And so, Bin walked up the stone steps and into the soft and quiet murmurs of the library.

It was a beautiful place, he realized. High ceilings, large windows and gorgeous oak bookshelves. He began to peruse the aisles, fingers running across the spines of books as he read their titles. He had just pulled one off of the shelves when he heard a quiet voice behind him ask,

“Can I help you find anything specific sir?” Bin turned around, ready to smile and dismiss the man asking, but stopped short when he realized that he was face to face, again, with Cha Eunwoo. Bin couldn’t believe his luck.

“Eunwoo,” He said, barely breathing. Eunwoo’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Moon Bin,” He said, surprise coloring his tone. “How lovely to see you.” Bin did not hesitate this time. The universe had given him a second chance with Eunwoo, and he wasn’t going to waste it with pleasantries.

“Eunwoo,” Bin said again. He cleared his throat. “Let’s go out.” Eunwoo looked even more surprised.

“I can’t,” He said, and he did look truly sorry. His fingers toyed with the hem of his sweater. “Look, Bin, this really isn’t a good idea. I’m moving in just a few days and -”

“Just one date,” Bin begged. He tried to pretend his heart hadn’t sunk through the floor at the word _moving_. There was something about Eunwoo. He just couldn’t bear to let this go, at least not without one date. Something flickered in Eunwoo’s eyes, and Bin knew he could feel it too. “Come on Eunwoo. Meeting you here, in a library I just entered for the first time in my life for no other reason than it just felt like the thing to do? That’s fate. The universe is giving me a chance to make this happen for us.”

Eunwoo’s resolve did not crumble. “Bin, it’s flattering, but I’m _moving_.”

“I know you’re _moving_ , you’ve said it twice now. I still want a date.” Eunwoo rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Bin, finding himself desperate for the third time in under 24 hours, reached out and grabbed the edge his sleeve.

“Listen, if I tell you a joke and you laugh, you have to go on a date with me. Deal?”

“Why on earth would I make that deal?” Eunwoo’s arms are crossed now, but his eyes are bright and he’s smiling. He’s also not walking away, just leaning backwards playfully. Bin counts it as a win.

“Because I rarely make my friends laugh, and if you don’t laugh then I don’t think I want a date anyway.” Eunwoo considers this. His smile stays constant as it always has since Bin’s first seen him. His finger taps against him chin.

“Alright,” He says, smile widening just the slightest. “Hit me with your best shot, Moon Bin.” Bin grinned and leaned towards Eunwoo.

“Hey Eunwoo,” He said, grinning. “What do Olympic runners eat before their races?”

“Well gosh, I don’t know Bin. What _do_ Olympic runners eat before their races?” Eunwoo echoes back to him dramatically. Bin grins and goes in for the kill.

“Nothing. They fast.”

There’s a split second of silence. Moon Bin looks at Eunwoo standing in a stray sunbeam, dust particles swirling through it, making his hair shimmer. Bin barely has time to think _he’s so beautiful_ , before Eunwoo loses it, snickering. He brings a hand up to cover his mouth, his eyes sparkling.

“Oh god, Bin that was awful,” he choked. Bin snorted.

“Of course it was. All my jokes are terrible. But you still laughed. So I’ll pick you up at 8:00?” Eunwoo nodded, and Bin smiled at him, turning to leave. He wanted to go home and scream into his pillow until his voice was hoarse.

“Wait,” Eunwoo called after him, fingertips just barely grabbing onto Bin’s sleeve. “Where are you taking me?”

Bin smiled at him. “A place you’ve never been to before.” Eunwoo frowned.

“If it’s in this city, that’s unlikely.” Bin just grinned wider. He liked a challenge.

“Try me.”

Eunwoo smiles, his head tipping just the slightest bit upwards and to the side, the sunlight making his eyes appear a warmer brown than that night outside the hotel. He surveyed Bin.

“Alright,” He said.

And so, Bin found himself outside a warehouse on the outskirts of the city, Eunwoo beside him. The warehouse may have seemed long abandoned if not for the pulsing colored lights from inside, and the sound of music and chatter, streaming through the door and out towards where they stood. Eunwoo’s eyes flitted across the building before meeting Bin’s eager eyes.

“Okay, you got me,” Eunwoo said. “I haven’t been here before. What is this place?”

Bin grinned in triumph. “Okay, so I’m not surprised that you haven’t heard of this place before. There’s some history here. You interested?”

Eunwoo smiled at Bin. “I have a vested interest in history,” He said, almost as though it were a joke. Bin didn’t really understand his tone, but smiled back anyway, beginning the story.

“There have been three major waves of Korean emigration to the United States. The first was around 1905, and was a result of the U.S. and Korea becoming pals, and also partially due to Korea kinda having zero money at the time. So Korean men came to Hawaii to work as contracted laborers, because you know. It’s what you do. The third wave was in the 1970s and was a result of the U. S.’s involvement in Korea at that time.” Bin paused. Eunwoo was still listening, light from the warehouse’s glass panes illuminating his face in the otherwise dark night.

“The second wave is the one that’s really relevant,” Bin explained. “Tons of Korean babies were adopted into American families in the 1950s, and a lot of Korean women met soldiers who were overseas during the wars so they got married and moved here. My mom was adopted from Korea and my dad is a child of one of those women who got married in the war. So basically, since 1950s America was pretty racist, as I’m sure you know, people created communities, and this was one of the places that was founded. It’s an underground dance club,” Bin finally explained, and Eunwoo nodded, seeming to understand.

“That’s really amazing. I once knew someone who was adopted from Korea,” Eunwoo said. He seemed particularly fond and reminiscent. “She was really proud of her heritage, but I think she felt that lack of community. She probably would have loved this place,” He said regretfully.

“Well, you could always bring her here,” Bin pointed out, a little confused by Eunwoo’s regretful tone. Eunwoo just looked down, closing off.

“Oh, no. She moved back to Korea a few years ago,” He said. Bin looked at him. Everything about the way Eunwoo had said that made it sound like a lie, but Bin wasn’t about to call him out and force him to relive what seemed to be painful memories.

“Yeah. It’s crazy, actually. My parents met here,” Bin said. “My dad’s a dancer, like I am, and my mom was getting over a tough breakup when she came here and saw him dance for the first time. She says it was fate that she got her heart broken because otherwise she wouldn’t have had me, my dad, and my brother.”

Eunwoo smiled, and he reached out to take Bin’s hand. “That’s amazing,” He said. “Things always do work out for the best. Now let’s get in there so you can show me your moves out on that dance floor, Moon Bin.”

And so they go in, and Moon Bin does just that.

It’s late at night when they leave the dance club, Eunwoo tangled around his arm, both of them winded from dancing together. Eunwoo’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is a bit ruffled from the movement. Bin’s sure he probably looks about the same.

Yet even though they’re tired, they someone find themselves not back at Bin’s apartment or even Eunwoo’s, but in some landlocked park, lying on their backs in the grass and looking up at the stars. The skyscrapers tower up around them and pollute the night with unwanted light, so the stars are faint, but they’re still there.

“My mom’s an astrologist,” Bin said, his hand resting lightly next to Eunwoo’s. He’s hyperaware of the slight brush of contact between their fingers. “When we were really young, she’d take my brother and I outside every year in March to wait for this comet that she said was going to pass by the Earth. And so we’d drive up a bit into the Sierra Nevadas to where there’s less light pollution, and we’d all sit out there together, my whole family.”

Eunwoo is silent, and Bin continues, inching his fingers into Eunwoo’s hand. “And you’re all alone and its totally dark once you turn all the lights in the car off. It’s such a peaceful silence, and even though my whole family was always there together, it felt like we were alone, waiting for the comet.”

“What was it like when it came?” Eunwoo asked. Bin turned his head towards him to find Eunwoo’s eyes already on him. There’s a piece of grass tangled in his hair, but it’s endearing. “The comet, that is.”

Bin smiled wistfully and looked back up at the stars. “It never came, despite mom’s foolproof calculations. I still look for it every year though. Probably force of habit.”

“That’s too bad,” Eunwoo said softly, and Bin can tell that he too is looking up at the faint stars, few and far between thanks to the city lights. Bin’s hand is already halfway into Eunwoo’s, so he simply finished the deed, clasping Eunwoo’s hand in his own. For a moment, Eunwoo doesn’t do anything, but then he grasps back, squeezing Bin’s hand.

Bin smiles up at the stars and thanks the universe for finally getting something right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so this isn't one chapter, i promise??? I just will not save as multiple I'm so sorry rip
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave comments&kudos <33
> 
> for more astro-related content, follow my instagram, @sanhascroissant !!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- ROBIN


	3. Chapter 3

Days pass with no word from Eunwoo. Bin doesn’t necessarily wait by the phone – except that he totally does. Yet no matter how long he pines, it seems as though Eunwoo has forgotten the slight dampness of the grass underneath their entwined hands as they looked up to the stars.

So on the third day, Bin decides to call Eunwoo first.

He doesn’t answer.

On the fourth day, Bin texts.

Eunwoo doesn’t answer.

On the fifth day, Bin decides, recklessly, to go and visit him where he’d dropped Eunwoo off that night. Maybe it’s a desperate hope or some weird feeling, but Bin feels compelled, and so he rushes downtown, stopping only to buy some flowers from a small corner store while he’s on his way.

He gets there and catches sight of Eunwoo’s hair just above the crowd, and he calls out his name. Eunwoo pauses, and turns, eyes wide. They’re shining and red, and his cheeks seem stretched tight, dried out.

“Eunwoo, are you okay?” Bin slows to a stop, his eyes wide with worry. “I brought you some flowers. Do you want to talk about it?”

Eunwoo glares at him, and Bin takes a step back.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it! Why are you here? How did you know where I live?” Eunwoo’s tone is accusatory and threatening, but holds an undercurrent of fear. Frowning, Bin does his best to maintain a respectful distance.

“I’m sorry,” He says softly. “I was worried; you weren’t answering your phone. And I know where you live because I dropped you off here a few nights ago.” Eunwoo seems to go a little limp for a moment before his gaze hardens again.

“Listen carefully, Moon Bin,” He says dangerously, his hands pulling his coat tight around him. “I’m moving, and I don’t think this can work. Please, don’t contact me again.”

Bin doesn’t say anything, the flowers hanging loosely from his hands. People bustle around them, but to Bin there is just the silence that hangs between them.

Eunwoo was not something he was willing to lose. He was like his mother’s shooting star: elusive, just out of reach, but surely so beautiful. He shut his eyes and smiled sadly. No matter how badly he wanted to hold on to Eunwoo, to experience all the twists and turns of their potential future together, he couldn’t drag Eunwoo down such a path unwillingly; it would be selfish and inconsiderate. Eunwoo was his own person, and if he didn’t want Bin in his life, Bin would just have to accept that.

So he forced himself to smile. “I understand,” he said softly. “Take care, Cha Eunwoo.” And he left, wandering sadly away down the street, handing his bouquet to an old woman who sat on her porch, enjoying the spring day.  

When he turned around, Eunwoo was gone again, melting away into the crowd.

So Bin goes home to an empty and kind of unfurnished apartment. 

The week passes slowly and Bin spends his time writing his next article for his job as a journalist for a fairly popular magaizine. The article wouldn’t have a byline crediting him, though, he was too inexperienced as things currently stood. He’d probably just remain _Editorial Staff_ for a while longer.

10 days after Eunwoo rejects him, Bin spends his whole day hunched over his computer, typing. When he finally looks up, the digital clock on his desk blinks 9:46 PM up at him in bright red numbers. Bin frowns at them and leans back in his chair, exhausted. He’s pushing his hands through his tangled hair when his phone rings. He reached forward, and his chair creaked as his weight shifted. He snatched the phone up, pulling it to his ear. “Hey, you’ve reached Moon Bin.”

“Oh, hey Bin,” the voice comes through. It’s Tony, the apartment’s doorman. “There’s a guy here for you? Says his name is Cha Eunwoo -” Tony’s voice is cut off by another frantic one that Bin recognizes as Eunwoo’s.

“I – I understand if he doesn’t want to see me, I’m just really sorry,” his words are rushed, tumbling out one after the other, tinny through Bin’s crappy phone speakers. Eunwoo continues. “My life has been unbelievable since longer than he can imagine, and just… I was emotional last week, and now I realize how incredibly kind to me he’s been, and, and…”

Bin is shocked. Eunwoo’s voice is choked up, remorseful. He sounds on the verge of tears. He hadn’t known that Eunwoo had felt that strong of a connection, he’d thought he’d been the only one.

Regardless, Eunwoo seems to collect himself and continues. “I’ve just been too stupid to accept it and, and, and I know better now. And so that’s why I want to tell him how sincerely sorry I am.” There’s a pause, and Bin is floored, his heart swelling. But Eunwoo isn’t done. “And if he’s willing, maybe he can come downstairs and I can take him out tonight?” Another pause, and then, so quietly Bin almost misses it: “Please?”

“Um, so he wants to tell you he understands if you don’t want to see him,” Tony begins awkwardly. Bin just laughs and cuts him off.

“It’s okay Tony, I heard that. Where is he going to take me?”

“Oh. You heard that?” Tony says, then relaying the question to Eunwoo. Bin can almost hear the smile in his voice when he says,

“A place he’s never been to before.”

Bin is hanging up and grabbing his coat immediately, rushing downstairs as fast as humanly possible. He’s greeted by Eunwoo who is wearing a sweater that looks older than Bin’s grandfather. Ridiculously, it still somehow suits him, and he looks gorgeous, as per usual. Eunwoo smiles at him gratefully.

“Thank you so much for coming, even despite what I said,” Eunwoo says softly, reaching out for Bin’s hand. “I’m really lucky.” As they interlock their fingers Bin smiles.

“Of course,” He said. His heart was soaring. He really couldn’t be happier, Eunwoo has no idea. He’s the lucky one here.

“That day that you came to my house, my dog had just died,” Eunwoo admits quietly. Bin’s eyes widen in sympathy and a small pang as he is reminded of his own dog, who had passed away a few years ago. “And I was tired of losing people and pets close to me, so I pushed you away before you could leave. I’m sorry,” Eunwoo says, voice small.

The night air is cold as they walk out onto the street and Bin slowly gets closer to Eunwoo. (Of course, it’s only to preserve heat. That’s the only reason.) There’s a moment of silence, for them to just be together and for Eunwoo’s apology to sink in. Then –

“It’s okay,” Bin says, breathing out frost. “Of course it’s okay. It’s partially my fault too. I forced myself back into your life when I should have waited for a call or some kind of permission before doing so.”

Eunwoo shakes his head. “No, no. I’m absolutely awful at keeping people in my life, it’s good that you pushed your way in.” He smiles shyly. “Nobody’s really pushed their way in for years, so I’m grateful to you, really.”

Bin smiles back. “In that case, I’ll keep pushing.”

Eunwoo drives them down to the docks, leading Bin into an empty warehouse. Bin looks around with wonder. It’s got a kind of mystical quality to it, like a place with a history so old that Bin would never know it. But Eunwoo walked with purpose, with understanding, like he somehow inexplicably knew that history.

And apparently he did. “Now, this may just look like a fishing warehouse, but I assure you there’s more here than meets the eye.” Bin raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really. Believe it or not, this used to be one of the most popular picture houses in the city.”

“What, like a movie theatre?”

“Ah, yes. A movie theatre.” Eunwoo seemed a little flustered by the correction, but continued on anyway. “It was founded in the 1930s by a woman called Karen Howard after she heard about the drive in open air theatre in Chicago. You see, she loved putting on airs, which was ridiculous as she wasn’t respectable in the _slightest_. She’d sleep with anyone who wasn’t her husband, and refused to be responsible for anything -” Eunwoo cut off suddenly. Bin frowned. He had talked as though he’d known her personally.

Eunwoo grinned awkwardly. “Or at least, so I’ve heard,” He said. “Anyway, she wanted her own theatre, but drive in open air movie theatres were illegal in San Francisco at the time, so she settled for the next best thing; an empty warehouse with pretty good natural ambience. Right over there was the screen,” Eunwoo indicated the door. “And she got lucky – it became huge; the parties here were great.” Eunwoo turned to look at him directly, a twinkle in his eye. “Or so I imagine.”

Bin looked around at the place with fresh eyes, a little in awe. Now that he’s really looking, the atmosphere is pretty great. If it was a little more cleaned up and there were more cars filled with people and a movie actually playing, it would be perfect for a first date.

“Oh, wait! Are you ready for the best part?” Bin nods excitedly and Eunwoo smiles. “Okay, look up.”

Bin does, and he hears Eunwoo pull the electricity off with a loud clank. All at once, the ceiling lights up with an uncountable number of what seem to be stars, scattered in a pattern that is a near perfect recreation of the night sky. Bin gasps, awed by the beauty.

“She had photo luminescent lights installed, and they went to the trouble of making them into the constellations,” Eunwoo explained. Bin just nodded to show he understood, still gazing upwards. He turned to the side and Eunwoo’s face was glowing in the light from the fake stars.

“Honestly, I think this what made the place so popular,” He said. “Without the stars it would have been fine, but these really took it over the top, if you ask me.” Bin just nodded again.

Eunwoo pulled a tarp off a car, and he and Bin sat there together, watching the stars, hands entwined. Bin smiled, and thanked the universe again for bringing Eunwoo back to him.

He owed the universe a lot of favors now, but he couldn’t bring himself to be worried. He had Eunwoo’s hand in his despite nearly losing it. He would gladly owe the universe a thousand favors for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and once again i update at 3am :))))))  
> thanks i hate it!!  
> but the chapter is okay, i suppose !! leave comments/kudos if u enjoy :D  
> -ROBIN  
> (insta: @sanhascroissant)


End file.
